


our love was made for movie screens

by demauryss



Series: we're in screaming colour [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and a lot gay, and a master of romance (his words), and sad, but just a bit, eliott is a barista, lucas loves being petty, mika is the wingman, you got it, you got it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demauryss/pseuds/demauryss
Summary: in which lucas is a petty bitch and eliott swears he’s the master of romance





	our love was made for movie screens

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'all i want' by kodaline
> 
> [here](https://demauryss.tumblr.com/tagged/movie%20screens) is the tumblr post if anyone wants to read it there. happy reading!!

"Lucas."

He doesn't know how it happens. See, he's a little hungover - just a little. And he's had two cups of tea already. But he still remembers his name, and he definitely remembers the barista calling out just that.

So he really doesn't know how it happens. One moment he's placing his order, sending a text to Arthur, confirming their meet up place. And in the next moment, when he gets to the counter, there's a clear mistake in his name (the scrawl on the cup says '_Louis_') and the worst of all, there's a dick drawn next to it.

His feet have rooted to the ground, and there's anger burning inside him. It's freezing outside, but his ears are turning warm. And he's looking - staring - at the barista who just handed him his beverage, mouth agape and eyes wide and looking much like a cartoon.

"What is this?!" He asks - no, spits out. The barista - his apron says 'Eliott' - uninterested in what Lucas has to say, takes a look at his cup, and Lucas swears he sees mirth reflecting in his eyes. He looks up at Lucas again, fixing the cap on his head. Lucas feels irritation singing through his every pore, but he maintains the eye contact with the barista - _Eliott_.

"What?!" And it's _Eliott's_ nonchalance that has him raging. Frustrated, he turns the side of the cup with the dick on it towards the barista who is looking coolly at Lucas, eyes assessing his every move.

"This...dick and my name! Do you always draw inappropriate stuff on these cups?"

And it's just Lucas's luck that the café, _Star-crossed_, is particularly empty this day, and there's no line forming behind him. It's just Eliott and him, and it's just his luck that he has to go through this humiliation alone.

Eliott's lip hitch up a fraction, but it's not a smile. It's a condescending movement and Lucas feels it, down to his bones, as Eliott looks down at him. He feels small, but it's Lucas, and he always stands his guard no matter what.

Eliott shifts, resting his weight on the counter separating him and Lucas. Lucas has half a mind of slapping the look off of Eliott's face. "Well, now that you have asked, I only draw what I feel the person is like, you know?"

_He what now?_ Lucas knows he gasps pretty loud, heat rising to his cheeks and heart stumbling a little. A million and one things race through his mind, questions about what he did which Eliott thinks is equivalent to a dick. He swallows harshly, and Eliott looks quite smug. Lucas takes a deep breath, willing his muscles to move.

"Fuck you!" And he leaves, picking up his cup and making a show of slamming some money on the counter, which he knows is too much for what he ordered. He dumps the cup in the trashcan on his way out, feeling his heart beating quite loudly in his chest.

He doesn't look back, and he doesn't see Eliott's surprised face on his way out. And he definitely doesn't feel hurt at this random person's behaviour. And he definitely, definitely doesn't think about this incident all day long.

No, he definitely doesn't.

***

The next day, Lucas has Basile bring him beverage from the god forsaken café. They have a laugh when Basile brings him tea without any milk, knowing Lucas's dislike for the said beverage. Lucas laughs along, half-heartedly. It's a truth he can't argue with, but at least this cup has his name right and there's a clear absence of a dick next to it.

(He drinks the bitter tea in silence, much to the boys' surprise. And he definitely doesn't feel anger - it's not a disguised form of hurt, okay? - when he sees the much too familiar scrawl of words on Basile's cup, and a very beautiful looking flower next to his name. _Lucas doesn't_.)

***

The next day, and the day after that, Lucas forces himself to go on without his daily dose of caffeine. And when Imane calls him at the end of the weekend, inviting him for some party her brother seems to be throwing on Saturday, it's with a much caffeine-deprived brain, and to Basile's annoyingly appropriate comments about something getting him so worked up, that Lucas agrees.

And it's him who cannot find it in himself to actually elaborate why he seems so off. And maybe it's because he still hasn't admitted to himself that partly the reason has something to do with the incredibly good-looking barista and the dick incident at _Star-crossed._

_No_, if you ask him, he still isn't hung over that day.

But it's how Lucas finds himself in an unknown place that Yann dragged him to, surrounded by unknown people in an unknown setting. Lights strobe across, dimming and brightening and repeating the cycle all over again. It gives him a headache, and he tries to wash it away with the beer he's holding, which proves as effective as a bandage to a bullet hole.

And it's how he loses track of his friends, the last he saw of them when Imane shouted something about meeting his brother and his friends too many minutes ago. Lucas had been busy wasting away in his head then, and now he supposes it's where his very intelligent and brilliant friends have wandered off to - sarcasm very much intended.

In a mix of sweating bodies and loud music and elbows jamming into his ribs, Lucas makes his way to the kitchen. The music dims a little, and it's like getting out of a train station. There's a light headache pulsating in a far corner of his brain, and it's enough to make Lucas call it a night.

And that's how Lucas sees him: tall frame looming over uncoordinated bodies, eyes black and shadowed under the lights glimmering from above, lips curved upwards, softly. Lucas sees him, the barista boy - _Eliott_ \- standing in the living room, all the way through the kitchen.

Lucas is way past the surprise which grips his chest. Anger bubbles inside him, and the initial thought of calling it a night is soon replaced by the instinct of picking up a bottle of unknown liquid, unscrewing the cap and drowning half of it in one sip, all the while keeping his eyes on the barista boy. Lucas knows he'll regret his decision tomorrow, considering how much of a lightweight he is. But it's time to be petty, and if Lucas is good at anything, it's being just that: petty.

So he does the next best thing. He keeps his eyes fixed on the barista boy, noticing how his own have grown curios by the time, and fuelled by the bravery the alcohol fills him with, Lucas raises his middle finger, high enough to make sure the barista boy notices it, and flips _Eliott_ off.

If Lucas were sober, he'd never had thought of anything like this, let alone actually flip someone off. But he isn't, so he turns on his back, a door in the kitchen coming to his aid, and leaves.

He remember seeing how the barista boy's eyes dim a little, even though it's pretty dark despite the flickering lights in the living room to see anything clearly. It's a feeling of accomplishment Lucas wants to forever hold in his hands, nurture everyday, and tuck away in the corner of his heart. But it's heart considering how his heart misses a beat thinking of the sadness _Eliott's_ features were gripped with.

So he does the only best thing he knows how to do: blame alcohol for making him see things which have no logic. Because why would someone who drew a dick on his cup and indirectly called him one would be hurt of Lucas actually being one, right?

_Right._

***

"You seem a lot dead despite it being only two."

Lucas isn't an early riser. And never on Sundays. But last night, Mika had brought someone home, and thanks to the thin wall which separated his and Mika's room, Lucas had been scarred with voices which will give him nightmares for years to come. And as a result, he'd been up and awake well before ten.

He looks up, in the midst of rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Mika seems as well as ever. "And you seem...thoroughly fucked."

Mika smiles, unabashedly, clapping Lucas on the back. His head jolts inside his skull, and for a moment, Lucas's whole vision seems distorted.

"Oof, Mika!" Lucas clutches his head in his hands, feeling it might explode. The consequences of his action comes to bite him in his ass. Mika looks at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, kitten, for last night, too. Let me make it up to you!"

Lucas feels somewhat suspicious at the suggestion. Mika _never_ apologies, and never asks to make up for something he has done. "How?"

"My shift at _Star-crossed_ starts in ten minutes. I'll buy you those ridiculous drinks you love so much!"

Oh. Lucas feels his throat closing up as embarrassment claws at his chest, making him drown in heat as it rises to his cheek. The events of last night, Lucas's impulsiveness, and the barista boy like a fresh wound in his memory, "When did you start working there?"

"Just two days ago," Mika seems overly excited, "C'mon, you can't say no, or you'll have to listen to me about the dude last night. God, Lucas, he was so thi-"

"Alright, alright!" Lucas cuts him off, picking up his jacket from the back of the sofa. Mika squeals happily, the sound sending shockwaves through Lucas's head. Maybe if he's lucky, the barista boy won't remember him. Maybe if he's lucky, the barista boy won't even be there.

***

Fortunately for Lucas, it's rush hour when they reach Star-crossed. There's a hundred percent less chance than before that barista boy won't see him, if he's still working. Unfortunately for Mika, he gets swallowed up with people's orders. Lucas thinks he forgot about him, when he left Lucas to put on his apron, but then Mika's cutting through the crowd, asking Lucas to wait at a booth which just got empty. Lucas obliges quietly, still wary about Mika's behaviour.

It's been more than fifteen minutes - Lucas isn't obsessively checking the clock, mind you - since that happened. The crowd had grown immense, there's no sign of Mika - or someone else - and when Lucas is pretty sure Mika definitely forgot about him, there's a presence beside him, and a steaming cup sliding on the table in front of him.

Lucas looks up, expecting to see Mika, but there's him, the barista boy, smiling down at him. He feels the familiar scratching in his throat, and his clammy palms. Feels his stomach bubbling with what he assumes is anger.

"Hi," The barista boy is quite smiley for someone who indirectly called him a dick just a few days ago, "Mika asked me to bring you this."

And being petty is a second nature to Lucas, you might have guessed, because that's what he does. He nods, pursing his lips and moving the cup around, "No dicks this time, I see."

And he revels in the surprise which flits across the barista boy's face. Eliott narrows his eyes, and surprising Lucas, comes to sit in front of him in the booth. Lucas doesn't look up, because he's sure he'll do something more petty -_ like admit how beautiful the barista boy actually is._

"Look, I'm sorry for that day, okay? That was really inappropriate and completely out of line for me. I- I shouldn't have done that."

Lucas stills, meeting_ Eliott's_ eyes. They're greener than Lucas thought them to be, and there's sincerity written all over his face, "Then why did you do it?"

Lucas would like to admit a few things: he's over that incident. He really is. He's just enjoying putting Eliott under the spot, and that's completely out of line for him.

_Eliott_ squirms, eyes flirting down momentarily before looking up and fixing Lucas with them, "I was being stupid, Lucas."

Lucas raises his eyebrows, kind of surprised when his name passes Eliott's lips. He has half a mind to tease Eliott more, but the guy looks guilty as it is, and the emotions flitting over his face seem genuine. "That you were."

Eliott's eyes widen, and a playful look crosses his face, "Hey, that was rude!"

Lucas shrugs his shoulder, bringing the cup to his mouth, acting innocent, "Says the guy who drew a penis on my cup."

"So what? You gave me the bird last night too!"

Lucas remembers, the tip of ears feeling warm all of a sudden. His brain tunes out the rest of the world, focusing on Eliott's eyes, and how green they look, "Yes, that was because you were mean to me!"

"And that was because you were so immersed in your phone! I wanted to get your attention."

It's unexpected, and Eliott looks like he wasn't meaning to let that slip out, immediately shutting his mouth and eyes growing wide with horror. It's a miracle Lucas doesn't choke on his tea, because the surprise he feels is capable of anything but. "Say what now?"

"I- uh, I wanted to get the attention of a really cute boy who came to the cafe everyday?" Eliott stammers out, and there's a wine growing inside Lucas's chest. Here he was, thinking that the incredibly good looking guy at the café hates him for some reason. And here is Eliott, touching levels of petty Lucas could never imagine to, just to get his attention.

A really cute guy. Lucas feels his stomach getting caught in knots - _good knots_ \- and warmth fills his chest, till he can't help but smile. Eliott doesn't notice, looking everywhere but at him. Lucas can see how red Eliott's cheeks look, and he imagines how it would be like to touch them.

"By drawing a penis on his cup? That's very romantic of you." He'd let go off the hold he currently has on Eliott, but first Lucas has to avenge the humiliation he felt that momentous day.

Eliott looks up, and he sees the look Lucas gives him. It's enough for Eliott to decide that Lucas is, in fact, joking, and he breaks into a smile of one of his own. In retrospect, if he ever gets to such a period in his life, Lucas decides this would be the moment he'd say Eliott's hold around him begins to move from something imaginary to something tangible, and Lucas can feel in all his tissues.

"Sod off!" Eliott exclaims, looking at Lucas with a soft look in his eyes, accompanied by the smile enough to set everything to warmth, "I'm an acclaimed romantic, okay? Just ask Mika, who, by the way, looks like he's going to faint."

Eliott nods his head towards his direction, and sure enough, as Lucas turns his head towards the counter, there's Mika, grinning like a baboon on crack, both of his hands raised in a thumbs-up. For Lucas, Mika looks much too accomplished for something, and as the bells ring in his head, Lucas realizes why Mika had been overly excited and desperate to get Lucas to come with him to this cafe. Mika keeps smiling, mouthing something which Lucas can distinguish as 'Go for it.'

Lucas can't help his own smile, shaking his head at Mika, and turning towards Eliott, who has a pretty soft and adorable look on his face. "Ha, the only thing you're acclaimed as, is being stupid and having terrible plans, you know?"

There's no mocking in his tone. Eliott shakes his head, chuckling a little, before looking up and fixing Lucas with his eyes again. "And you're a dick, you know?"

Lucas smiles, raising his eyebrow. "I think we have already established that."

The laugh that bubbles out of Eliott has Lucas feeling many kind of things; his own voice mixes with Eliott, giving rise to something new. And as he decides he wants to keep feeling like this, Eliott gets up, taking the warmth Lucas was feeling with him, till it nestles in his chest all over again.

Eliott looks down at him, face set in determination, eyes glimmering, and a soft smile grazing his lips, "In that case, I'd like to make it up to you over another cup of tea, what do you say?"

It's like Lucas is getting asked out on a date. It's definitely Eliott asking Lucas out on a date. Butterflies hoard his stomach, and a big grin splits Lucas's face in half. He nods, much too quickly, but Eliott's smiling at him, and fuck, it's doing things to Lucas's heart, and his mind, and for a moment he forgets all sense of reality.

"And I'm sorry for never properly introducing myself," Eliott straightens, holding out his hand over the table - an invitation, and a glint in his eyes Lucas has yet to familiarise himself with, "I'm Eliott."

He doesn't know how it happens. One moment, he's getting caught in Eliott's eyes, his throat drying and airways closing. He's putting his hands over Eliott's. It feels right as Eliott's bigger ones envelope around Lucas's small ones. He feels his lips moving, and Eliott's mouth is breaking in a big grin. It feels like the universe is exploding right where their hands are meeting, and simultaneously, like a bird from the ashes, the warmth which enfolds Lucas in its grip gives him the feeling of buds blooming into flowers, something new arising and descending over the two.

Time seemed suspended in motion, and, in the next moment, as Eliott's laughs pulls at his heart; his hands enclasped in Eliott's pull him away from the café into a street falling into dusk, and as the blue on the sky fades into a magenta and an orange an a pink, giving rise to an imperishable hue; Eliott looks back at him as they run through unknown streets, eyes bright and wide and lips frozen in infinite smiles. And he hears a breathy whisper: between smoke mixing in clouds and their feet padding on the hard gravel and the voices of the world.

_"Lucas."_

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts [here](https://demauryss.tumblr.com/ask) if you want! leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading this bit!


End file.
